


my dear you'll be the death of me, i'm sure

by TrickstersHeir



Series: Inglorious Bastard [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, etienne giving a beej in an inappropriate place, Étienne Companion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersHeir/pseuds/TrickstersHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Étienne never got a chance to dance at the Ball. Dorian rectifies this problem, and Étienne solves a few of Dorian's problems in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dear you'll be the death of me, i'm sure

Standing out on the balcony in the cool night air, under the expanse of a dark sky brightened by silver stars, the Lord Protector could finally take the chance to breathe. The Winter Palace’s Grand Ballroom had been stuffy, suffocating, and altogether smothering over the course of the night. Nothing was ever just a simple masquerade when it came to the Inquisition. Halamshiral had been full of scandal and secrecy and plots, brimming with prissy ladies and snide lords and snakes hidden behind satin and silk. Out under the blue light of the moon it was different. Calmer, perhaps. More serene than crowds in the ballroom. Out on the balcony, the Lord Protector could shed his own mask and become simply Étienne once more. Perhaps it was not wise to let himself be vulnerable, but he had earned that right for putting up with the condescension of Orlais against a Free March upstart’s bastard all night. **  
**

Étienne’s not-brooding was interrupted by a soft chuckle and a gloved hand patting his back, the soft touch of a friend that still made him jump despite himself. Once perhaps that friend may have made a joke at Étienne’s expense for the reaction. Now he just let his hand slide off, let the shock slip by.

“I was wondering where the falcon flew off too.” Dorian remarked. “Lady Aurora and Bull seem to have disappeared for the time being, and everyone else is otherwise occupied. I had assumed you’d found a bedmate for the night.”

Étienne chuckled, a slight bitterness apparent in his voice as he spoke. “No. It appears the falcon’s flying alone tonight.”

Dorian laughed, leaning upon the railing beside Étienne. “I hope you don’t mind me ruining those plans. It’s so very stuffy in there, and it’s a beautiful night out here.”

Étienne made no reply, simply gazing out over the gardens in silence with lidded eyes. Dorian frowned at him, watching with cautious eyes. Eventually Étienne glanced over at him with a bemused glint to his look.

“So…” Étienne began, trailing off slowly.

“So?” Dorian prompted.

Étienne bit his lip in hesitation before finally settling on a simple “So, did you enjoy the night?”

The laugh that came from Dorian was musical. “Political scheming, treasonous cousins, handsome men, and Aurora tearing into a duchess with nothing held back. What’s not to like?”

Étienne chuckled but did not reply. He leaned further over the rail, letting the strands of hair that had escaped his tight bun fall into his face. With a gentle hand Dorian pushed them back behind his ear. Étienne’s eyes snapped up, starlight reflecting in them as he regarded Dorian carefully.

“I suppose I’ve attended worse.” Étienne replied finally, a wry smile tugging at his lips. “It seems Lady Aurora’s dance lessons went to waste on me, but I can’t say I’m disappointed. You weren’t wrong about the ballroom being stuffy.”

Before he could stop his tongue Dorian replied with “They don’t have to go waste, you know.”

Étienne raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I don’t understand?”

Dorian hesitated before throwing his caution to the wind. “The night is still young, Lord Protector. There’s enough time for a final dance.”

To Étienne’s disbelief, Dorian held out his hand gracefully, as if he intended for him to take it. Étienne glanced up at his companion’s eyes, searching for a sign of mockery. He found instead only a genuine smile.

Étienne swallowed a lump in his throat. “You want to dance- with me?”

“You sound surprised.” Dorian remarked.

Dorian was unused to Étienne’s hesitation. Here stood a man who regularly ran straight off of ancient ruins with no fear and flirted with everyone like it was his last day on Thedas. Before this Dorian would have never guessed that Étienne even knew the definition of embarrassment.

“I-I suppose I am.” Étienne replied with an awkward laugh. “I mean, you saw me stepping on Aurora’s toes in her lessons.”

Slow music drifted out through the open doors behind them, as if on cue. Glancing back and forth between Dorian and his extended hand, Étienne felt as though his heart was going to explode in his chest. Biting his lip, he took a step forward and joined his hand in Dorian’s. Were the sparks that he felt between their fingertips supposed to be there?

“You’ll have to lead me, my Lord.” Étienne said, his voice not quite there. “I’m afraid I don’t know the steps.”

Dorian pulled Étienne closer, bringing both of the man’s arms around his neck before placing his own arms at Étienne’s hips.

“You’re in luck, Lord Protector. All we have to do is sway.”

Étienne found himself leaning into Dorian as they swayed back and forth to the slow lull of the music. His racing heartbeat had calmed down, his hesitation melting away as he rested his forehead against Dorian’s own and felt the comforting warmth of the other man spread through him.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Étienne remarked, his quiet voice full of barely concealed awe.

“As do you.” Dorian replied.

Étienne smiled, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from him the longer he held onto Dorian. They danced together slowly, letting the distant music guide their rhythm. It was too soon when the song faded out and was replaced with a waltz the carried more loudly out from the grand ballroom. With great reluctance each man stepped away and regarded the other with new eyes.

Dorian gave a quick bow. “See? You had nothing to fear. My toes are fine.”

“For now.” Étienne chuckled. “Thank you for the dance.”

“It was my pleasure.” Dorian replied fondly.

A lazy but familiar smirk appeared on Étienne’s face. “It’s a nice pleasure. Perhaps I could exchange the favour? Pleasure for a pleasure?”

Dorian felt his mouth grow dry and the sudden change in demeanour. Now here was the Étienne he knew, the sly grin and seductive gazes. Dorian licked his lips and attempted to match Étienne’s expression.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Your room or mine?”

* * *

They didn’t make it to either of their rooms, though not for lack of trying. The combination of impatience and arousal had Étienne pulling Dorian with him into a shadowy alcove and hushing him with a kiss. He pressed Dorian up against the wall, hands tearing feverishly at the fine clothes.

“Josephine will kill you for ripping that.” Dorian managed to pant out as a button popped off of his doublet.

“Josie will kill me for many things.” Étienne replied, dropping his head to suck a hickey into Dorian’s neck while his hands pushed up at the shirt underneath to explore the expanse of Dorian’s stomach.

The Mage let out another sharp groan as clever fingers brushed a nipple. Étienne was grinning against his neck, a quiet laugh of victory escaping his lips as he teased Dorian’s nipple between the pads of his fingers. Dorian ground himself against Étienne, seeking out friction and relief. Étienne made no protest, content to flick and pinch at Dorian’s nipples and push aside his doublet using only his teeth.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, Dorian found himself raising them to entwine in the softness of Étienne’s hair. He gave an experimental tug at it and was met with Étienne pulling away from his neck to let out a breathless moan of “Maker, yes!”

Dorian laughed softly. For a moment he was scared he had offended Étienne with that. He was pleasantly surprised when Étienne’s hands trailing down his stomach slowed at his hips and gripped them tightly. Étienne gave a final nip to Dorian’s neck before sinking down to his knees and placing a litter of kisses onto his stomach. Dorian emitted a high whine and received Étienne’s warm mouth against the bulge in his trousers in return.

Étienne kept Dorian’s hips pinned to the wall as he slowly pulled the lacing of the trousers between his teeth and tugged them open. He used his teeth again to pull the trousers and drawers down, revealing more skin bit by bit. Étienne exhaled slowly and licked teasingly at the head of Dorian’s cock. He glanced up with a lazy smirk and lidded eyes. In the dim light Dorian could just make out the smug confidence in his expression.

Thick lips wrapped around Dorian’s cock, enveloping the head and teasing at the slit with the tip of his tongue. Dorian raised on hand to his mouth to cover it and prevent any more needy whines from escaping him. His other remained fisted in Étienne’s hair as he licked and sucked at his cock.

Gentle circles were being rubbed into Dorian’s hips as they jittered back and forth in an attempt to buck further into Étienne’s mouth. Étienne kept him under control, even when he was halfway towards just letting Dorian fuck his mouth in a frenzy. No, he had plans. That would be left for another day.

With a soft pop, Étienne was pulling his lips away from Dorian’s cock and moving to lick a stripe up the underside of it. He flicked his tongue against Dorian’s balls teasingly before moving over to nip at the soft skin of his inner thighs. Finally Étienne was moving his hands, sliding them up and down Dorian’s sides before bringing them to rest against his ass and squeezing.

“Mmph.” Étienne grunted in satisfaction.

All of Étienne’s skills from his illicit past served him well, keeping Dorian on the edge and leaving him desperate and moaning. It was with great pride that Étienne lapped at the base of Dorian’s cock before taking it in his mouth once more. He moved painfully slowly, sucking in Dorian inch by inch until his entire cock was in and maker above, Étienne was groaning around him and letting the vibrations send shivers up Dorian’s spine. Dorian tugged at Étienne’s hair, pushing it away from his face so he could watch the other man bobbing his head up and down on his cock.

“Maker, you’re amazing.” Dorian murmured.

Another round of groans and licks had Dorian stepping even closer to the edge, throwing his head back and letting his hand fall away from his mouth to brace himself against the wall. Étienne squeezed his ass again, groping freely before pulling them away to join his mouth on Dorian’s cock. He pulled back until he was sucking only on the tip once more, the barest hint of teeth scraping softly as he moved.

With slow and steady motions, Étienne brought Dorian once more to the brink. This time, he did not stop him. Dorian let out a high and desperate whine and shut his eyes as his orgasm rippled through him. His head hit the wall, but the sudden pain was quickly overridden with pleasure as Étienne coaxed him through his climax with short licks, overstimulating him and setting his nerves on fire. He felt bliss, a giddy high that burst from him in breathless moans.

When he could finally find his breath again he opened his eyes and gazed down at Étienne, looking particularly proud of himself as he licked Dorian’s cum off of his lip. Slowly the other man drew himself up, standing again and catching Dorian in another long kiss, letting him taste himself on his lips. To his own surprise, Dorian did not find himself shoving Étienne away for that.

Instead he let his own hands move from Étienne’s hair, one getting a wonderful squeeze of his ass and the other dipping down to cup his bulge. Dorian let out a strangled noise when he felt a damp warmth against his palm, breaking the kiss to look down.

“Kaffas…” He swore in awe.

Étienne chuckled, shaking his head. “You should be proud, I haven’t done that since I was a young lad.”

Biting his lip, Dorian replied. “I shouldn’t have let you done all the work.”

“I am not unused to it.” Étienne smiled. “I’m a whore, remember?”

Dorian, unsure of how to respond, pulled the rogue closer and kissed him once more. Even if he couldn’t find the words to say, Étienne seemed to grasp his message and agree with it. When he broke the kiss he leaned in closer to Dorian’s ear and whispered huskily.

“We need to get to my room, I want to fuck you proper on those fancy silk sheets. Wanna hear you scream my name loud enough so that all of Orlais knows who I am, wanna mark up your pretty neck so everyone knows you’re mine. I want you to ride me so hard you’ll have trouble sitting on your horse tomorrow.”

“Fuck, yes!” Dorian moaned.

With both off them too high from the adrenaline to care about anyone seeing the Lord Protector of the Inquisitor and the Heir of the Noble House Pavus, they ran the rest of the way to Étienne’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> if I find myself inspired i might right a sequel to this. this is dedicated to tumblr user melissaknowsthings. 
> 
> also the post about this is here: http://iseektheholygrail.tumblr.com/post/127667124473. the dance scene was written to what you stole by matt doyle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFMEpQNvJF0
> 
> as always i'm over on tumblr @ iseektheholygrail.


End file.
